dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trollkin (3.5e Race)
=Trollkin= [[Summary::Before you stands a very stocky figure with a veridian skin, the taint of trollkin resounding throughout an otherwise dwarven constitution. The result of a no doubt unholy union, shunned by everyone and often eager to chop people up for it all the same.]] Personality A trollkin is well known for its lack of trust in those they do not know. Having been violently shaped by a lifetime of contemptuous treatment and dismissals by either their dwarven or giant ancestry, the trollkin that survive are often socially inept. The phrase 'scarred for life' leaps to mind, although there is the odd trollkin that shows great premise and doesn't allow herself to be put down. Trollkin love battle just as much as their close family, using their toughness, muscle power and dextrous bodies to their advantage over their peers. Any display of weaponized fire or acid however may nullify their desire for battle quickly. Physical Description Trollkin are dwarf-like creatures with the blood of trolls flowing through their bodies. Extreme toughness and strength befits them, and they are surprisingly agile for their stocky build. They are averaging just an inch taller than your average hill dwarf, and weigh in at about 20 to 30 pounds heavier of stocky build. They have pronounced green skin and crimson eyes and live as long as a normal dwarf, but reach adulthood twice as quickly. Surprisingly, they have not inherited the troll's ugliness, and can hold fair dwarven and even humanlike complexions. Despite this, they do inherit from their troll ancestors the tendency to sprout bigger females than males. Relations It's hard to overstate exactly how socially inept trollkin tend to be. To be fair, they start out in an unmanagable social environment as it is. Most dwarves don't want anything at all to do with them. Their troll ancestors would more likely bake them in a large pot, together with the foul troll that is responsible for the offspring. Only dwarves indifferent to the circumstances under which the trollkin came to be may treat them as anything other than an enemy. Ironically enough, their initial predicament tends to force the trollkin further down the underground cities and into the recesses of dwarven culture, where some trollkin forge a companionship with the duergar or even drow that live there. Even more rare and awkward than accepted trollkin are trollkin that lives on the surface, amidst human society and gnomes, elves, half-lings and half-orcs. Still, the mayfreak trollkin living in human cities does not have to deal as much with the stigma of being the result of some vile union and may actually find acceptance and appreciation there. Alignment Because trollkin are basically dwarves with troll-tainted bloodlines, they exhibit lawful and good tendencies as well as chaotic and evil tendencies, leaving their alignments scattered over both axis. Any. Lands Trollkin, like both dwarves and trolls, often prefer the lure of the deep. The feeling of the clam air against their hard green skin and the cool air sailing up from underground crevasses are considered homely touches to them. When they do not live in dwarven lands, they dig themselves in even deeper. Some even venture in the underdark and others, shunned away by the dwarves, take their chances topside throughout Faerûn. Religion Like they renounce the dwarves that tend to shun them, they often renounce their gods as well. Although some trollkin still revere Moradin and other dwarven deities, some favor gods of giantkind. Most however revere gods that are popular in the area that they inhabit. Language Common and Dwarven. Names Those that the dwarves care to name before disowning them acquire Dwarven names. Others might be given names by the being that mentored or adopted them. Some create self-styled names, which are often more titles than names but are mostly rife with Dwarven influence. Racial Traits * , , , . * (Trollkin) * : Trollkin don't receive any bonuses or penalties for their size in combat. * Trollkin base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex) out to 60 feet. * Regeneration 1 (like Troll), scent. Even if rendered immune to nonlethal damage by an ability or class feature of some kind, they still take nonlethal damage normally from their regeneration. * Trollkin are exceptionally stable on their feet. A trollkin has a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * +3 natural armor bonus. * +2 bonus on Craft and Appraise checks that are related to stone and metal items. * Automatic Languages: Common, Dwarven. * Bonus Languages: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::3 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::4 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race